War Of Heroes: Fall of The Armada
"The Final Battle Approaches!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Fall of The Armada is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and possibly the final installment of the War of Heroes Sub-Franchise. This Game takes place in the year 2014 in the ending days of the War Against the Villain Armada as the Players will step into the shoes of Dashiell Parr as he and Clementine Everett assemble their Squad of Hero Knights in an effort to lead The Hero Coalition in the Final Battle for The Multiverse against The Villain Armada! The game is set for release on both major Consoles and is set for release in December 2018. Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese/Aidan Reese * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Scott Whyte as McCoy * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Keifer Sutherland as 'Pequod' * David Hayter as 'Morpho' * Matt Smith as Skynet * Matt Sloan as Darth Vader * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Audio Logs Only) * David Vincent as Ozone (Audio Logs Only) * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke Synopsis After the events of War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare, the War Against the Villain Armada has quickly turned in the favor of Earth's defenders, The Hero Coalition, as their evil counterpart known as The Villain Armada has been crippled and edges on destruction. With the remnants of the Armada now almost at full strength for a counterattack, the Villain Armada 1st Fleet gathers above their Supply Station in the Metroville Ruins. With Cpalition and Armada Forces in a full Battle in the City Skies, an Elite Squad of Heroes fights on the ground in what appears to be a routine Classified Op. However, the Hero Knights quickly discover a massive secret that could destroy Earth-257 and the Coalition unless they pull through in a Final Battle that will decide the Fate of The Multiverse! Trailers "The Armada's Fall" Trailer The trailer starts off by showing several crashed Armada Ships in a City after a huge Battle as Clementine's narration is heard, saying "Often, to defeat your enemy... You have to understand them." as it shows several massive Battles between Coalition and Armada Forces in the Sky and Cities as Kyle says "The Armada's crippled, but for some reason they keep fighting back. Won't be long before another Villain takes Ozone's place, like Scarecrow did." as the Battle sees heavy casualties on both sides from various causes, such as crashes, gunfire and explosions. The trailer then shows Kyle and Clementine fighting Skynet and Armadeus Ren as the 4 all use Plasma Swords, with Skynet raining down on Kyle's defence, and the trailer quickly cuts to show Coalition Jets bombing several Skyscrapers to kill Armada Troops. Skynet is then seen with Armadeus, saying "The Hero Knights are overwhelming us with their strength!" as Mechanical breathing is heard, and Darth Vader is seen, telling the two "It will be their undoing!" as the screen turns to black. The trailer then shows Darth Vader, Armadeus and Skynet all bowing down to Supreme Leader Snoke, who says "The Dark Side. It pulls at him... It calls to the Hero Knight!" as it shows Kyle walking through a pile of dead Soldiers as he, covered in blood, ignites a blue Lightsaber. Back to the Villains' perspective, someone is heard saying "Kyle Reese is more powerful than you know." as Vader turns around and ignites his Lightsaber, pointing it at the figure and asking "Who are you?!" and the cloaked man walks forward as Snoke watches with intrigue, and the Cloaked Stranger says "You all seek the Coalition's downfall. Call me... Old Master!" as he removes his cloak to reveal Cybernetic Legs and Torso, along with a horned, red-tattooed face. The trailer then shows various action scenes, such as: Clementine and Kyle fighting through dozens of Armada Troops, Aidan Reese (Kyle's twin brother) firing a Minigun at Armada Helicopters, and Armadeus igniting his Crossguard Lightsaber as Kyle faces him. After the battle scenes, Clementine is seen experiencing a Vision showing Vader battling Kyle in a Lightsaber Duel, and Kyle says "Clementine... Why didn't you save me? The Dark Side... It's real!" as Vader stabs Kyle in the chest, and Clementine screams in rage and horror, trying to stab the Vision of Vader, only to see a purple Lightsaber in her hand. The trailer then shows Clementine facing Skynet with her Lightsaber inside a Ship as Dash, Aidan and Kyle all gun down Armada Forces, and Vader jumps in trying to slash Kyle as the final shot in the Trailer shows Kyle and Clementine (both wielding Lightsabers) getting into a Saber Lock with Darth Vader and Armadeus Ren, with Vader unmasked and with a destroyed Suit, and the title 'War Of Heroes: Fall of The Armada' is seen. "Before the Armada" Teaser The trailer starts off showing a black screen, as an echo of Obi-Wan Kenobi is heard, with him saying "For over a thousand Generations, the Jedi Knights were the Guardians of Peace and Justice within the Old Republic. Before the dark times." as the teaser shows a massive Mountain Range covered in snow, and a TIE Fighter flies above the tallest Mountain as Obi-Wan says "Before the Empire. No... Before the Armada!" and above the Mountains, the TIE Fighter flies towards several Star Destroyer Spaceships, bearing the Symbols of both the Galactic Empire and The Villain Armada! Plot